Ravens Flock
by FaeDust
Summary: Years spent in Voldemorts control she didn't think anything could be worse, but facing down the haunting green eyed stare of Raven, brings back the memories of the love she lost and the man she is said to have betrayed. HG GD RHr.


_The Empire State clause Form 1B_

_In Regaurds to all magical folk of pure blood._

_All Peoples of Magical Birth must register themselves and thier familys in the following sections. Pure blooded, Mix Blooded, and Nonmagical. All those of Pure blood will be allowed to keep all freedoms and rights mentioned in Empire State clause form 1A. Those of pure blood shall be ranked please bring proof of family genology to all registration booths. Those of mixed blood have been demoted to servant status and stripped of the rights mentiond in form 1A. A person of servant status must wear idintification of thier status at all times or face trial for treason and disorder. All non magical peoples of have been stripped of ALL rights, including that of thier, person and thier assets. No registerd person of non magical origions may own property, hold employment that alows them to earn wealth and must be at work within the household or orginization of a magical household. _

_A direct order from the Empire of Magic_

_Sighned by Chancelor Lucius Malfoy._

Her heart was going to thump it's way out of her chest, she knew she shouldn't have taken such a chance. She was going to die for the sake of a warm meal, she thought as she desperately flew down the gray streets of London. The rain and the darkness didn't shield her from her pursuers, the rain ran salt into her eyes blinding her. The young woman didn't necessarily need to see to flea. She had gotten really good at running these past few years.

She had been running ever since the night the world ended.

"HALT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE."

She could have laughed, she knew what would happen if one of the night patrols caught a rebel in the streets. She would be carried away to a mockery of a trial and judged by a trial of her peers. If pure blooded fascists could be called her peers. They would take one look at her and judge her guilty of treason. Anyone unregistered as signing an oath of Service to the emperor was guilty of treason by their standards and Ginny Weasley was glad to be named guilty.

She would bear her guilt with pride, and it was past time she had. She was done being Voldemort's pet, his plaything. Something to hold over Harry's head to get him to surrender.

She felt a pang of loss, remembering the night that Harry had been killed, Voldemort had ordered him to come alone and to surrender meekly. Because Voldemort held her his wife Harry had come, he had indeed put together a fighting force but it had of course not been enough. She had seen Harry and her brother Ron attacked and overwhelmed by the Patrols. She had been dragged away, no matter how loud she screamed or how hard she struggled. She had been sixteen then. She was twenty four and a grown woman now.

It all came back to the night the world ended, the night that Dumbledore had died and Voldemort had swiftly begun a brutal and tyrannical take over. The ministry hadn't stood a chance and neither had a sixteen year old boy. Harry and anyone who supported him were forced to flea into hiding and Ginny had insisted on going with him. Just as Hermione and the rest of her brothers had.

They had lived for a year like that renegades, outlaws of Voldemort's new régime. Then Harry had made a tactical error.

He had married her.

Voldemort had indeed heard about it sooner rather then later and was delighted, Harry might as well have painted himself with a huge red target and said hit me. And Voldemort did, because what Voldemort wanted he got and he had wanted her.

Ginny shuddered willing her body to move faster run harder.

If they caught her they would take her back, it had taken a lot of begging and a lot of slick maneuvering to convince the Empire she wasn't the traitor that she was so they wouldn't kill her. Her parents had even offered up the excuse that she had married Harry in an effort to betray him, utter nonsense that only a nit wit would believe.

But Voldemort had decreed that he believed them, only because it served his own ends to keep her under his control in his household. As long as he held her Harry's hands were tied, he could even use her to trap him.

That's what Ginny feared most that in the end Harry had died trying to save her, or that Voldemort had used her as bait. While she lived in style at Voldemort's whim Harry had died trying to rescue her.

She dashed away bitter tears and slammed into what felt like a brick wall with arms. Arms that crushed around her roughly. She let out a cry of absolute frustration realizing her flight had come to an end.

She had failed.

"Ginny! Just be quiet I'll get you out of this but you owe me." Whomever held her hissed, and as she blinked away rain and tears she recognized an equally wet and frustrated Draco.

"Evening gentlemen report." He demanded as the three parole men who had been chasing her skidded to a halt in front of her.

The agitated dripping Wizards in the blood red cloaks of the Emperors Patrols did not look pleased as they glanced between her and Draco.

"Captain we caught the woman sneaking from the manor we went in pursuit of her. She must be put to trial she…" One brave man stepped forward with a slight nod of respect towards Draco. Draco's father was one of Voldemort's Chancellor's and Draco himself had been named Captain of Voldemort's armies. By the protective way he held her it was apparent he wouldn't like the news of her running away.

Draco looked down at her and to her surprise he clasped her chin in his hands and smiled at her. "Were you running away from me or to me love?" He murmured softly but loud enough for them to hear.

Ginny started in shock no knowing exactly what he was talking about. Before she could formally protest Draco's head dipped till his lips claimed hers muffling whatever it was she would have said.

She didn't know exactly what it was she felt during that kiss. Confusion. Relief. A slight stirring. Mostly she just felt cold and wet and afraid. He drew back from her and gave his patrol men an authorial bored glance that only he could seem to perfect.

"Leave us, Ginny was simply coming to meet me." he commanded dismissively but the patrol men didn't look convinced.

"Sir she ran from us I…"

Draco's eyes turned flinty and Ginny shivered against him, the man fell silent beneath his glare. "Did you disobey a direct order Flint? You frightened my woman and this I won't stand for, of course she ran from you, you fool with all your threats and you're shouting she is a woman easily scared."

Ginny stiffened in affront but let it go. Draco was trying to save her bacon here now wasn't the time to quibble over his word choice. She watched them leave knowing they didn't believe Draco but as their boss they couldn't really tell him no. Draco kept her on his arm and they walked with the patrol men back towards the manor. Towards her prison.

In the shadows a man sat so still he could have been born rooted to that spot. He was cloaked in black from head to foot the hood thrown up over his head so that the only features visible beneath were his nose and the bold frown on his lips.

That frown turned into a self mocking sneer as he watched the woman and the patrol leave.

"Enjoy your time with your lover milady but you don't belong to him. You may have forgotten it but I haven't." His voice was low and deep and rang like a threat in the night the rain a drum beat behind it. He pushed away from the building glancing around for his companion. He was about to make their signal call when a shadow moved and the man stiffened slightly sensing he was no longer alone.

"You know talking to yourself is a very bad sign Raven, to many years in hiding is causing you to loose your wits." A familiar voice chuckled dropping down off the fire escape of the building he leaned against.

Raven relaxed even felt a spurt of good humor return beneath the anger and need for vengeance. The man in front of him was taller and a little more muscular compared to his own lean panther like grace and lethal stance. His was similarly cloaked in black but his hood was slightly ajar and even in the dark Raven his hair glinted like flame.

"You know Cardinal you are loosing your touch I saw you coming a mile away," he laughed taunting his friend even though he knew Cardinal would have caught any other man off guard.

"you're stealthy enough for the both of us, I didn't see you coming at all." Cardinal laughed a joke that was slightly bitter tasting. Raven blamed himself for this, Cardinal never _saw _anything.

"talk about the blind leading the blind my friend. Did you pick up their conversation? I was too far away to hear." Raven asked.

Cardinal nodded, "That's the one good thing about not having sight, you learn to depend on your other senses. Sometimes I swear you're deaf Raven they were gabbing so loud I could have heard them a mile away."

Raven rolled his eyes used to this taunting, "Alright alright you've poked your fun now what did they say?"

"Voldemort's favorite little lady was caught sneaking from her rooms the patrol men pursued thinking she was trying to escape…" Cardinal paused waiting for some clue as to how Raven took this.

He heard a slight agitated rustle of movement and a barely audible snort of disbelief. He sighed knowing it was useless but trying anyway, "You know Raven she could really have been trying to escape I know it looks bad but she wouldn't…"

Raven let out something close to a growl interrupting his defense of the woman, "Save it, she helped them you were there! It's because of her your blind and because of her I nearly died. She's not a prisoner up there she lives in luxury while others suffer. And maybe your right and all of those things could be explained but remember I may not hear as well as you do but I can damn well see and I just saw her necking with the man who want's to kill us most, explain that away!"

Cardinal fell silent knowing he couldn't. He sighed, "Raven I can't because I'm not her. Neither of us know's what's going on in the Empire when we take her all I ask is you give her a chance to defend herself."

Raven sighed sounding so weary Cardinal felt a pang of fury directed towards Ginny.

_He loved you Ginny was willing to walk into danger for you. You may not have succeeded in killing his body when you betrayed the both of us but you did kill his spirit and sometimes I can't help but hate you for that. _

"Cardinal all the evidence points to her being a traitor. Did she say something that made you think otherwise?" Raven asked and Cardinal winced hearing a thread of hope in his voice.

He bit his lip as he shook his head, "Malfoy said she'd been running to meet him and she didn't deny it either"

He didn't need to point out what they had both seen, well Harry had seen he had heard. Ginny wrapped in the arms of their enemy. Cardinal couldn't see Raven cast a bitter glance towards the heavens and close his eyes as if burying pain but he knew his friend better then anyone, his friend was his eyes and he was his ears. Cardinal knew he would, he would harden his heart towards her and bury the memories of the love they had once shared. He knew he might have to do the same, but he was willing to harbor some doubt that she was the traitor everyone named her.

"Well We've got what we came for proof. We proceed as planed, come the flock will be waiting." Raven sighed pushing away from the wall. He didn't blame Cardinal for holding on to some hope, he just hoped it didn't hurt to much when their last hope was extinguished.

Cardinal fell effortlessly into step beside him "Are we moving the flock to a different wood? We should never stay in the same forest too long, hunters and the like you know. Sparrow was all over me the other day about getting you to move us."

Raven laughed softly, "Sparrow would worry that the sun wont rise tomorrow. She needs to relax The patrols aren't hunting for dead men and that's exactly what we are."

"yes but they are hunting for the rebels who keep raiding the slave pits, who steal from their barons and their little lordlings who killed the Chancellor of Wellington in his own home and set his slaves free." Cardinal pointed out.

Raven put a finger to his lips pondering. "You mean those pesky men who move like shadows, wear masks and call each other by bird names? Makes it damned hard to identify who's a rebel and who's not doesn't it, I feel for them I really do. You see any of them point them out for me."

Cardinal chuckled, "You remember for the first year we used to keep slipping up and calling each other by our real names. You kept hitting me over the head every time I slipped up."

"Some of the younger members of the flock keep messing up, they'll learn if they don't want the patrols attacking their loved ones or knocking on their doors." Raven sighed.

There was silence as they both moved through the streets like shadows the sound of the rain cloaking the sound of them disappearing with a bang.


End file.
